Y así lo quiero
by Edeiel
Summary: Camus y Milo, dos niños aspirantes a caballeros de oro, comparten una pequeña aventura.


Vuelvo a las andadas.

Casi diez años después de mi última publicación (que ya ha llovido desde entonces), he vuelto a escribir para el público en general.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ganas de subir ningún fic, perdí hace mucho la ilusión por el tema del fanfiqueo y acabé dando el carpetazo y guardándome todos mis escritos para mí.

Finalmente, con la neura que me ha dado de Saint Seiya, he acabado volviendo al redil, y aquí os traigo, no el primero que hago, pero sí el primero que acabo, en esta nueva etapa slasher.

Parte del mérito va para Kamapon, que es con quien he roleado la cucada que ha salido de aquí.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Y así lo quiero**

~Edeiël~

* * *

Se sentó. Removió un poco el culete y se levantó de nuevo. Sacudió la hierba con una manita menuda, de deditos regordetes, y volvió a sentarse. Con fastidio volvió a levantarse, se quitó unas briznas de hierba del pantalón, comprobó por enésima vez el suelo y volvió a sentarse. Con carita de satisfacción apoyó la espalda en el tronco del árbol y abrió un libro.

El diario de Degel, anterior caballero de Acuario. Volumen siete.

Con cuidado tiró de la cinta marcapáginas y abrió el diario. Suspiró. Hundió la cara en el libro.

_... no logro entender qué pasa por su cabeza, en su estado debería ser más cabal, más responsable, pero cada día que pasa parece estar más... loco. Creo que de tanta fiebre que ha tenido se le ha cocido el cerebro..._

_Ya lo oigo... A veces me provoca dolor de cabeza, con esos gritos..._

- ¿¡En serio!? ¡Jo, no es justo, Camus!  
- ¿Qué?

Miró delante de él. Ahí estaba, acompañado de su inseparable Aioria. A veces entendía perfectamente a Degel. Podía ser realmente insoportable. Pero...

Cerró el diario y lo guardó en su bolsita.

- ¡Lo de tu armadura! Aioria me ha dicho que la has podido tocar... - hizo un mohín de disgusto y se tiró al suelo, despatarrado.  
- Bueno... - un ligero rubor se extendió por su carita, y una sonrisita asomó a sus labios - Sí...

Las noticias se extendían demasiado rápido por el Santuario. Y sobre todo si Aioria, el inocentón de Aioria, estaba por medio. Milo tenía una increíble habilidad para tirarle de la lengua y conseguir que le contara cualquier cotilleo... y a partir de ahí el cotilleo estaba en boca de todos en cinco minutos. O menos.

- ¡Es una pasada! - se dejó caer al lado de Milo, sonriendo.  
- ¡Qué envidia! - lloriqueó - ¿Y cómo es? ¿Es chula? - con el entusiasmo se acercó demasiado a Camus, haciendo que el pelirrojo se echara un poco hacia atrás.  
- ¿Chu... chula? - miró sin comprender a Milo.  
- Que si mola, que si es guay... - hizo un gesto de impaciencia.  
- Ah - se detuvo a pensar un poco - ¡Sí! - sonrió - ¡Es muy bonita!  
- Jo... yo quiero ver la mía.

De pronto pareció que había recibido una descarga, se levantó y dio saltitos alrededor de Aioria. Camus apretó su bolso contra el pecho, protegiendo el libro de los pisotones de Milo.

- ¡Podríamos decírselo a Aioros! ¡Podría llevarnos a ver las nuestras! ¡Eres su hermano, seguro que te deja! - miró a Camus - ¡Tenemos enchufe! - volvió a mirar a Aioria, dando botecitos en el mismo sitio, nervioso.  
- Bah, no creo que nos deje, es un soso - hizo un puchero al recordar lo estricto que podía llegar a ser su hermano.  
- Pero quiero ver mi armadura... - fue a dejarse caer pero dio otro bote - ¡Preguntemos a Saga!  
- Ese no es soso, es rancio.

Una oleada de desánimo se extendió por encima de Aioria y Milo, que con sendos pucheritos en los labios apoyaron el mentón en la mano y suspiraron.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido que te dejen tocarla, Camus? - preguntó Aioria.  
- Portándome bien y no poniéndole zancadillas al maestro - cogió una manzana de su bolso, con las dos manitas, y empezó a comerla.  
- Entonces Milo lo tiene crudo.  
- ¡Oye! - infló los carrillos, enfurruñado - ¡Pues me colaré!  
- Y entonces tu armadura te perderá el respeto - respondió Camus, tranquilamente.  
- Jo... ¡Aiorooooos! - lloriqueó de nuevo.

Camus levantó la mirada y señaló detrás de Milo y Aioros, con la boca llena.

- ¿Qué pasa Milo, por qué gritas? Te van a oír en los doce templos... - revolvió el pelo de Milo y se subió a Aioria a los hombros.  
- ¡Aioros! - se levantó como un rayo - ¿Puedo ver mi armadura, puedoooo? - le puso ojitos de cachorro abandonado, haciendo reír a Aioros.  
- Tengo entendido que ayer atropellaste al maestro Dohko mientras bajaba por las escaleras - puso los brazos en jarras.  
- P-pero eso... ¡Fue un accidente! - le agarró de la camisa, suplicante - Por favooor... Camus ya ha tocado la suya...  
- Porque Camus es un buen alumno que se esfuerza por aprender y no intenta conseguir las cosas por lloriqueos.  
- ¡Jo!

Pegó una patadita al suelo y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado. Camus se terminó la manzana y se limpió bien las manos, abrió con cuidado el diario y siguió leyendo.

... como un niño. Con pataletas, lloros y chantajes. Y aún así no puedo evitar sentirme fascinado por él, por su entrega, por su alegría... por su intensidad...

Es como mirar el sol...

- Milo, así no vas a conseguir nada - le revolvió el cabello, cariñoso - Vamos, ahora a dormir.  
- Por lo menos dime cómo es - pidió, ya rendido.  
- Es dorada, brillante y bonita - sonrió al ver el gesto de fastidio de Milo - A la cama.

Camus recogió sus cosas y tomó a Milo de la mano para llevárselo de allí, antes de que siguiera montando el espectáculo.

- Buenas noches - pasó junto a Aioros, tirando de la manita de Milo.  
- Buenas noches Aioria - se despidió Milo, moviendo la mano - Jo...  
- ¡Hasta mañanaaa!

Aioros se alejó con su hermano en los hombros, cantando una cancioncilla, bajo la atenta mirada de Camus. Milo fue a pegarle una patada a una piedra cuando Camus tiró de su brazo.

- ¡Eh...!  
- Vámonos...

Se llevó a Milo por un caminito, con paso tranquilo. Milo lo seguía, mirando alrededor. Se frenó, haciendo que Camus perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

- O-oye... por aquí no se va... Y está anocheciendo... - miró preocupado a su alrededor.  
- ¿No te fías de mí?  
- ¡Claro! - frunció el ceño, simulando un valor que no estaba muy convencido de sentir.  
- Pues vamos, pero calladito, shhh - le hizo un gesto de silencio, el índice sobre los labios.

Milo cerró la boquita, haciendo un gesto de cierre de cremallera, y siguió a Camus, correteando con sus piernecitas cortas. Camus lo volvió a coger de la mano y lo llevó a un pequeño templo, con aspecto de abandono.

La hiedra cubría la fachada y subía por las columnas, enroscándose hasta llegar a los capiteles. Milo abrió la boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla, guardándose su asombro para él. Camus tiró de él cuando se detuvo a tocar las plantas, curioso.

Pasaron el umbral, bajo un arco de hiedra, y entraron a una sala amplia, iluminada por viejas lámparas de aceite. La luz dorada apenas dejaba ver las formas de los objetos que llenaban la sala, sacándoles un ligero brillo metálico.

- ¡Ahí va!  
- ¡SH!

Milo se cubrió la boca con las manos y se quedó mirando, todo ojos, lo que se extendía por el suelo de piedra.

Doce cajas doradas colocadas en semicírculo los recibieron.

Camus dio unos pasitos y se volvió para mirar a Milo, haciéndole una seña para que le siguiera.

Con paso temeroso, el pequeño le siguió, sin quitarse las manitas de la boca. Caminó detrás de Camus hasta estar frente a una caja con un escorpión en relieve. La luz de las lámparas le arrancaban destellos dorados a los bordes.

- Esta es la tuya... - dijo Camus, bajito.

Milo, nerviosito, dio un paso hacia la caja.

- Ha-hala...  
- ¿Las oyes...? - le hizo aguzar el oído. Obediente, cerró los ojos y escuchó.

**_Hola, manzanita._**

- ¡Ah! - se tapó la boca, su vocecita había retumbado por toda la sala - Me... Me ha hablado - miró a Camus, los ojitos muy abiertos.  
- Sí - sonrió - Toca la caja... Quiere verte.

Camus se apartó, dejando que Milo se acercara despacito. La caja casi abultaba más que él, toda oro, brillante y sólido, imponente.

Dio otro pasito y acercó la mano, tembloroso. Camus le dio un empujoncito, suave, como una mamá pato que empuja por el culete a sus polluelos.

- H-Hola - extiende la mano y la retira, rápido - N-No pasará nada, ¿verdad?  
- No muerde... Luego te enseño la mía - sonrió.

Tomando aire, frunciendo el entrecejo y con cara de decisión, apoyó la mano en la caja, sintiéndola caliente, viva. Milo sonrió, acariciando la superficie pulida. En ese momento sonó un clic y la caja se abrió.

- ¡AY!

De un bote se escodió detrás de Camus, que rió un poquito y le señaló la caja abierta, donde descansaba la armadura, montada con la forma de un escorpión. Se asomó por encima del hombro de Camus, asustado.

- N-no la he roto... ¿verdad?  
- No, es su forma de saludarte.

**_¿No me quieres, manzanita?_**

Camus se apartó y le dio otro empujoncito para que volviera a acercarse a la caja. El niño se quedó embobado, mirándola con ojitos brillantes, llenándose del brillo propio de la armadura, de su belleza. Extendió la mano y después de tragar saliva, acarició una de las pinzas del escorpión.

- Qué bonita - susurró.

_**Es maravilloso volver a verte.**_

- ¡Le gusta que la toque!

Camus sonrió, viéndolo cómo tocaba todo entusiasmado, más confiado, mientras parloteaba en voz baja alegremente.

- Nos vemos otro día... ¿vale? - todo nerviosito empezó a cerrar la caja.

_**¿Puedes hacerme un favor?**_

- Cl-claro... - se acercó y escuchó atentamente - ¡Vale! - con una sonrisota terminó de cerrar la caja.

Dio unos saltitos, emocionado, intentando no decir nada más para no hacer más ruido. Camus le invitó a acercarse a su propia caja, que mostraba una vasija en la parte frontal. Habló suavemente en francés, cariñoso, y la caja se abrió lentamente, mostrando la hermosa armadura de Acuario.

- ¡Qué bonita! - se asomó Milo, haciendo retumbar todo al subir la voz.  
- Shh... - Camus rió un poquito y acarició la armadura - La tuya también es bonita.  
- Es todo raro, mi armadura me dice cosas - miró dentro de la caja.  
- Sí, a mí también me habla la mía - acarició la vasija de la armadura, con suavidad.  
- Mola - rió.

Camus cerró la caja, con cuidado y volvió a coger de la mano a Milo, que bullía de alegría.

- Vámonos, antes de que se enteren.  
- Vale...

Volvió la mirada a su armadura y sonrió, asintiendo. Apretó la manita de Camus, saliendo con él al exterior. Fuera ya se había hecho de noche, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo despejado y en la arboleda cercana se oían los grillos cantando.

- Creo que no voy a poder dormir - sonrió, emocionado.  
- Seguro que sí, te dormirías hasta de pie - rió un poquito.

Caminaron en silencio un rato, acompañados sólo por el sonido de sus pisadas sobre la tierra del camino y los grillos.

- Me ha dicho cosas - sonrió Milo.  
- ¿Buenas?  
- Me ha dicho que se alegra de verme ¡y tiene ganas de que la gane!  
- Claro que la ganarás - apretó su manita y empezó a subir las escaleras de subida al templo del Escorpión.  
- Creo que es amiga de la tuya... - Camus se sonrojó un poquito.  
- Sí... A mi armadura le ha gustado que estuvieras allí.  
- Y a la mía que me hayas llevado... - suspiró - Es... raro. No te hablan, es como si sus palabras...  
- Te llegaran al corazón... ¿verdad?  
- ¡Sí!

Se soltó de Camus al llegar a la entrada del templo del Escorpión y dio saltitos, emocionado.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? - le puso ojitos.

_Es un niño, tan inocente, tan alegre, siempre entusiasmado con todo lo que le rodea, queriendo descubrir cosas nuevas, buscando sacarme siempre una sonrisa._

_Ese es Kardia, inmaduro, inconsciente e infantil._

- ¿No seré un estorbo...? - se sonrojó.  
- Nu - sonrió y le cogió de la mano, tirando de él - Gracias por llevarme...  
- Es que estabas tan tristón... y a estas horas no hay nadie allí - se dejó guiar.

Subieron unos tramos cortos de escaleras para llegar a la escalinata principal. Se detuvieron otro poquito, cansados de tanta escalera.

- Has ido muchas veces, ¿no?  
- No, sólo un par, y una de las veces ni siquiera entré - sacudió la cabecita.  
- Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie, será nuestro secreto - le miró con una amplia sonrisa.  
- Eso espero - le siguió dentro del templo.

Camus miró a su alrededor. Se le hacía extraño entrar invitado a otro templo, y más a pasar la noche. Se detuvo en el centro de la sala principal.

De pronto Milo se acercó a él y le dio un piquito, tierno, dulce.

- Gracias - le dedicó una sonrisa adorable.

El pequeño se puso como un tomate, rojo hasta las orejitas, y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

- Ah... d-de nada... ay... - le miró entre los deditos.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - parpadeó, mirándole curioso.  
- N-nada... - bajó las manos - ¿Vamos a dormir?  
- Sí - sonrió y caminó directo al dormitorio.

Camus le cogió de la manita otra vez y caminó a su ladito, mirándole de reojo. Al llegar al cuarto se sentó en la cama, quitándose los zapatos. Se volvió a levantar y se quitó la ropita, dejándola doblada en una silla.

Suspiró cuando Milo empezó a tirar toda su ropa por el suelo. La recogió y la dejó dobladita junto a la suya, acercándose a Milo para coger un pijamita.

- ¿Sabes, Camus? - Milo se subió a la cama, metiéndose bajo las mantas - Creo que a mi armadura le gustaría estar más cerca de la tuya.  
- Sí, se lo dije al maestro Shion - se subió a la cama, al ladito de Milo - Dijo que lo vería.  
- Shion me dijo una vez que era clavadito al anterior caballero de Escorpio... ¡Igual por eso la armadura me ha dicho que se alegraba de volver a verme! ¡Me ha confundido con Kardia!  
- El caballero de Acuario escribía mucho sobre él - se sonrojó un poquito, arropándose.  
- Yo no he empezado a leer el diario - respondió, tapándose de vergüenza.  
- Se querían mucho, ¿sabes? - Camus miraba al techo, pensativo, deditos asomando por el borde del embozo.  
- Hala, ¿sí? - le miró con curiosidad.  
- Sí - se puso de lado, sonrojándose al ver la sonrisa que se abría en la carita de Milo.  
- Entonces como nosotros.  
- Sí...

Camus se acercó un poquito más al sonriente Milo. Se sonrojó un poco más y le dio un besito, apartándose rápidamente, tímido. El pequeño escorpión se sonrojó también y abrió los ojos.

- Oh... Eso me ha gustado.  
- A mí también - respondió Camus, con una sonrisita boba.  
- Cuando seamos mayores... - le cogió las manitas - ¿Te casarás conmigo? Aioria dice que se quiere casar con esa niña japonesa nueva - sonrió.  
- P-pero nosotros somos chicos - bajó la mirada - Los chicos no se casan.  
- ¿Por qué no? - dio brinquitos, aun acostado.  
- N-no sé - le miró, ojazos - Pero... yo quiero - sonrieron los dos.

_Kardia... Que con una sola sonrisa me desarma y con una mirada me lee el alma._

_Es inmaduro, inconsciente e infantil, sí._

_Pero es MI Kardia._

- Pues lo haremos, seguro que a Atenea no le importa... Si hay alguna para entonces, se lo explicamos y arreglado, y si no, seguro que el maestro Shion y Roshi nos casan fijo - dijo rápidamente. Camus sonrió e hizo rozar sus naricillas, cariñoso.  
- Vale - suspiró, acurrucándose a su lado.  
- Date la vuelta.  
- ¿Eh? - le miró.  
- Que te des la vuelta, tonto.  
- Uhm - se volvió, dándole la espalda - ¿Así?  
- Sí.

Sintió los brazos de Milo a su alrededor, y su cuerpo acomodándose a su postura. Se estremeció al sentir cómo olía su pelo. Se acurrucó un poco más y le cogió las manitas, bobito.

- Te quiero mucho, Milo - dijo bajito.  
- Yo también, Camus.

_Es un loco irresponsable._

_Un loco que hace que me derrita sólo con acercarse a mí._

_Es mi loco. Y así lo quiero._

* * *

Os aviso de que en breve podré utilizar mi nueva cuenta de , si estáis interesados en seguirme, esta es la url: ~edeokita

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
